1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaped charge with plane side surfaces, in which a booster charge is arranged above a main explosive charge, and which booster charge extends in a longitudinal direction intermediate the side surfaces.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A shaped charge of the above-mentioned type is described in the specification of German Petty Patent No. 81 18 005. When such shaped charges are positioned adjoining each other for the formation of a chain or series of shaped charges, when there is encountered any uneveness of the emplacement surface, it is possible that the side surfaces of the shaped charges will not be flatly positioned against each other. As a result, spaces will be formed between the booster charges of adjacent shaped charges. Consequently, the detonation will fail to propagate across this space or separation. This is especially disadvantageous when the main explosive charge is to be detonated from above.